


You're Like My Dad

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson is a little shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Tony comes to terms with the fact that Peter actually sees him as a father figure, all because of a misunderstanding between the Avengers.





	You're Like My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](http://stark-tony.tumblr.com/post/177641767735/the-avengers-have-probably-heard-tony-refer-to) . 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @/tamaranianprincess
> 
> Happy reading!

Everyone was gathered in the common room. Well, everyone except Peter and Tony.

Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey were all teaching Thor how to play UNO (they would have taught Vision but he was banned from playing card games since he could easily count cards. That had been discovered during a little [big] poker mishap.), while everyone else just lounged around having little side conversations.

“Where’s Tony and Peter?” Steve asked from his spot next to Bucky where they were each reading a book.

“I think they’re down in the lab.” Natasha answered as she put down a draw 4 card making Clint slam his fist on the table.

“DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK NATASHA.”

“Language.” Steve berated.

“Put a cap on it, Cap.”

Sam piped up, “So like, does anyone know where Peter came from?”

“I believe he is the result of a drunken affair with a woman many years ago.” Came Vision’s reply.

“Well yeah I figured  _ that _ . But like, where has he been the past 16 years? Did Tony not know about him? And if he didn’t, then how did Peter come into the picture? Or was Tony keeping him a secret?”

The room went quiet, everyone suddenly focused on Sam’s questions.

“Peter lives with his aunt and has no other living family. Maybe his aunt told Stark about him because she needed help.” Wanda offered.

There were a few more moments of silence before Clint spoke up, “That makes sense. I forgot about the family thing. Poor kid.”

Natasha, who kept quiet this whole time because she knew the truth, looked at Rhodey, “Maybe Rhodey knows.” She lifted an eyebrow, lips curling into a smirk.

He shot a look at the assassin and furrowed his brows, “What makes you think I would know?” He did know, but that’s beside the point.

“You’re Tony’s best friend.” She stated as if that explained it.

Rhodey forced his attention back to his cards, “Despite popular belief, Tony doesn’t tell me everything.”

“That’s a damn lie and you know it, honeybear.” Tony’s voice interjected from behind him.

Everyone startled at his voice, obviously not aware that he and Peter had just exited the elevator.

“You failed to mention you were in a metal suit in my active war zone being chased by two F-22 Raptors even  _ after  _ I ordered them to blast you to hell.” Rhodey called over his shoulder.

An exasperated grunt, “That was  _ one  _ time over a  _ decade  _ ago!”

Rhodey rolled his eyes as Peter jumped over the back of the couch, sitting next to him.

Peter leaned over, “He doesn’t tell me anything either.” Rhodey snickered.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, kid.”

Peter giggled, “Sorry, Mr. Stark.”

Tony took a seat across from the couch, and Sam looked between Tony and Peter, an idea popping into his head.

“Hey kid.” He asked, and Peter looked up at him, “Why do you call him that?”

Peter’s brows furrowed, “Call him what?”

“’Mr. Stark’.”

“Uh, because that’s his name. And I was raised to address my elders by their last names.”

“Even though I’ve told him multiple times to just call me ‘Tony’.” Tony interjected.

Sam shook his head, “But why would he call you  _ that _ ?”

The room got eerily quiet, everyone watching the events unfold, and Tony stared at Sam like he had three heads, “Because that’s my name, dumbass. Are you high right now?”

Sam threw his hands in the air and grunted, “No! If you’re his dad, why doesn’t he just call you ‘dad’?”

Right then Tony choked on his own spit and Peter floundered, not being able to get coherent words out of his mouth.

Once Tony recovered he dejected the idea, “I’m not his dad!”

Natasha and Rhodey were doing nothing to hide their giggles.

“What? What! I’m not!”

Bucky spoke for the first time since this began, “You call him your kid all the time.”

Everyone’s heads shot towards Bucky, who just shrugged.

“I… I do not.” Tony answered, although it he didn’t sound confident at all. Had he actually called Peter  _ his  _ kid out loud?

“I agree with them, Stark. You have many times referred to young Peter as ‘my kid’.” Thor added.

“No I haven’t.” Tony replied, sounding slightly defeated.

“Bullshit!” Clint retorted.

“Language!” 

“I swear to God, Rogers!”

“You kinda are like my dad.”

This time it was Peter’s turn to be the center of attention, and his face heated up to a shade of red that matched Thor’s cape.

Tony just gave him a dumbfounded look.

Peter sighed, hands fidgeting, “I mean, you take care of me. And you keep me safe as Peter and as Spider-Man. And you make sure I get good grades. You even threaten to turn my suit off if my grades slip. Even May said you two co-parent me.”

Tony was speechless. Of course he had thought of Peter as his son, but not out loud. And he definitely didn’t think Peter thought of him as his dad. But here he was, giving Tony all of the reasons on why he was.

He felt something akin to a warm fire light in his chest. When he finally pulled himself back together, he just leaned back into his seat and said, “Alright, son.”

Slowly, everyone recovered and went back to what they were doing before everything unfolded.

But not before Sam asked, “So he’s not biologically yours?”

“No!”


End file.
